Wounded Wrecker: Book 1
by Jackson W. York
Summary: My spin off about Wheeljack finding the love of his life. Rated T might change later
1. Chapter 1

Wounded Wrecker

Wheeljack pov

I groaned and onlined my sensors and growled, I ran into a rock...genius! I transformed and sat down on the edge of a cliff, rubbing my helm. I frowned as I sat looking out at the horizon in the desert. It was beautiful yes, but it was also what I felt deep down in me, it was lonely. Yes it is true, the brave warrior and lone inventor was lonely. I couldn't help it. Even though I loved being by myself, ever since I met Team Prime I just can't help but feel that something missing. And how can I not? Bee has Raf, Arcee has Jack, and even my best bud Bulkhead had the feisty little Miko. Optimus even had Ratchet, who did I have? My ship? I grumbled and quickly transformed and speed off. Maybe some stupid con would take my processor off this.

I sighed internally and growled slightly and pulled over into a parking lot. I tried to calm down, but I just couldn't. I sat there for a while until I became aware of something. I was being watched. I focus my sensors to a building behind me, I saw a kid, a young boy he was sitting a bench fiddling with a, oh what did Miko call those...cell phones. He occasionally looked over to where I was sitting. What is he doing? Hmm...maybe I could talk to him...no..well maybe. I activated my holoform and stepped out of my alt. He instantly looked up and at me, he hid a blush and walked over.

"Hi" he said

"Hey" I said and picked up on his hormones.

"Nice car you got there" he remarked and ran a hand over the side, causing me to shudder, luckily he didn't notice.

"T-thanks" I said.

"My name is Christopher by the way" He said.

"My name is..." Oh Primus...uh think quick.."Jackson" Yeah...real smooth.

"Cool...um...listen I know we just met and all...but uh can I have a lift to work...my ride.." he said and I saw tears in his eyes, he wiped them. "Couldn't make it" he finally finished.

"Uh..sure...hop in" I said, unsure what else to do.

"Thanks" he said and got in the passenger side. I got in the drivers side and started up.

"So where do you work?" I asked.

"Roy's Auto Repair" He said quietly, looking around at my interior.

"That sounds...fun?" I offered and he nodded.

"Yeah, my boss says I have a knack for mechanical things..." he said and got quiet again.

"So..are you new, did you just move here?" He asked and I thought fast.

"Uh no..no I have lived here for awhile." I replied.

"Uh...forgive me for asking, but how old are you?" He asked and I smiled.

"Uh I am 23, You?" I ask.

"19" He said and I nodded and pulled into the parking lot of his work. "Thanks" He said

"See you around" I asked and he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, um actually...I get off work at 5 so...if you want you can pick me up.." he said and I smiled and nodded.

"Sure...see you then" I said and drove off. I deactivated my holoform and smiled at myself. Wow...I feel..good.

* * *

AN: Short I know...been working on the site. R and R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wheeljack's Pov

It was just now five o'clock and I was waiting in the parking lot, like I had said I would. I smiled when I saw Christopher walking out, however it dropped when I noticed his face. He was extremely angry. I waved at him yet he ignored me and continued walking. I frowned and got in my alt and went after him.

"Chirs?" I yelled out the window to him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled and I stopped, shocked. He stopped on up ahead of me and I pulled over and got out. I walked over to him.

"What did I do?" I asked and he faced me, I looked and noticed he had tears running down his face. He stayed quiet and I calmed down. "Get in" I said and he nodded and got in my alt. I sat in the drivers seat and started driving to the outlook. We were both silent for the trip. It wasn't until I parked that I broke the silence.

"Chris…talk to me. I may be a stranger but I am a strange who is concerned" I said and he sighed.

"…I…I am sick" He said and I raised a eye brow.

"Sick? Shouldn't you go to the doctors then?" I said and he gave a little smile then frowned.

"No..n-not like that…" He said and swallowed harshly.

"Then what do you mean?" I asked and he looked at me and before I knew what happened, he kissed me and broke it and leaned back.

"I..I mean like that" he said and I saw tears in his eyes again.

"…so…you're gay?" I asked nonchalantly.

"…" he stayed quiet.

"Chris" I said a little louder and he jumped.

"Yes" he whispered and looked down.

"You are not sick" I said and he looked at me. "Chris…you can't help who you like and love" I said and he looked down again and I noticed a bruise on his cheek. "Chris…what happened?" I asked and he frowned.

"…My parents and boss…" He whispered and I clenched my teeth. No one should ever, ever be hurt for what they can't help, especially for love. I growled and he looked up at me.

"Jack?" He asked so innocently it broke my concentration. "Are you okay?" he asked and I sighed and nodded.

"No Chris I am not. I am very angry" I said and he shrank back a little and I jumped.

"No No No not at you…at those who have hurt you" I said and he sniffled and looked at me again.

"Really…w-why? You don't even know me…how can you care?" he asked and looked down again.

"Chris…I may not have known you long…but for some reason I feel like I have known you for a long time…and I can't help myself but to care" I said and he looked at me again.

"Really?" he asked and I nodded he smiled and I smiled back.

"Yes" I said and we leaned in slowly and kissed again, he broke the kiss.

"Um Jack?" he asked and I looked at him.

"Yes Chris?" I asked and he blushed.

"Uh would you like to go out" he smiled and I chuckled.

"Yes" I said and he smiled and leaned on my shoulder.

"Jack?" he asked and I looked down at him.

"Yeah?" I asked and he smiled.

"Can I sleep over at your place?" He asked and I went pale. 'I can't bring him back to the base…Prime would kill me, not to mention I would have to explain everything. But I will not allow him to go back to his parents. What the frag am I supposed to do?' I thought and came up with a brilliant idea.

"Actually…right now my house is being remodeled…so I am staying at a hotel.." I said and he smiled.

"That sounds fine" he said and I quickly reserved a room at a hotel in town and I smiled at him.

* * *

Once we arrived at the hotel he smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you Jack" he whispered and I smiled.

"You are welcome Chris" I said and he smiled and got out. I followed suit and walked in. We got checked in and went to the room I had gotten. He walked in and sat on the bed, I smiled and did the same. He leaned on my shoulder and I wrapped a arm around him and he looked at me confused.

"Jack?" He asked and I looked at him.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"How long have you been staying here at the hotel?" He asked and then it hit me, the room was too clean.

"W-well actually this is the first night" I said and he seemed to relax a little.

"Where is your stuff?" he asked and I mentally smacked myself.

"In my trunk…I will bring it up later" I said and he relaxed.

"Sorry about the 3rd degree, I just…uh never mind" he said and I looked at him confused.

"No…what?" I asked and he looked away embarrassed.

"I just have some trust issues…I was making sure you weren't one of those people that is on Dateline" he said and I quickly searched that and almost growled

"No I am not one of those sick people" I said and he smiled and laid back and turned on the TV. We sat there for awhile until I noticed he had fallen asleep. I smiled and kissed him on the forehead. I silently deactivated my holoform and fell asleep soon afterwards. I was started by a ringing coming from the room. I activated my holoform and walked in from the bathroom, so as not to appear I had left. I saw Chris on the bed with his cell phone crying gently.

"Chris?" I asked and he looked up and sniffled.

"Oh hey…I was um talking to my boss" he said and I frowned and sat next to him.

"What happened?" I asked and he held on to me.

"My boss said he didn't want…me to work there anymore" he said and I rubbed his back and thought.

"How about you come to work with me?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Wh-what?" he asked and wiped his face.

"Come work with me" I said and he smiled.

"O-okay…where do you work?" he asked and I sighed and looked at him.

"Chris…before I answer…can I ask a question?" I asked and he nodded. "Do you believe in aliens?" I asked and he looked at me confused.

"Huh?" he asked and I smiled and stood.

"Chris…lets take a ride okay?" I asked and he looked confused but nodded.

* * *

We got in my alt and drove to the outlook and once we were there I got out and he did the same.

"Okay Jack what is this about?" he asked and I sighed.

"First you need to promise you will not freak out" I said and he nodded slowly.

"Chris…do you trust me?" I asked and he smiled slightly, worry breaking through.

"Yeah…Jack I do" he said and I sighed and deactivated my holoform and transformed. I looked down at him.

"Hi Chris" I said and he froze and fainted.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, Jack here. Sorry that this is a short chapter but I have been really busy. Guys...I need you help. I am currently in a little argument with a friend (or Ex friend) they don't want me to continue this unless I reach 100 reviews on at least one of my stories. He made some convincing arguments. So...I think I am going to listen...so please guys R and R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wheeljack's POV

* * *

We sat there in silence, it had been a few minutes since he had came too. I had transformed back to my alt and I had let him sit in me. He would fidget every now and then but other than that, he did nothing. He took in a deep breath and relaxed.

"So…your a robot?" he asked and I replied over the radio.

"No…actually I am a Autonomous Robotic Organism. I come from the planet Cybertron…I am a warrior for the autobot faction. I was originally a engineer…" I said allowing him to process the information.

"So a badass fighting giant alien robot?" he asked and I chuckled.

"Yeah something like that" I said and he smiled a little.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked and I sighed heavily.

"The war in which I and the others fought in destroyed our planet. We took refuge on other planets. But a discovery lead us here" I said and he nodded.

"Us" he asked.

"Yes…there are a group of Autobots here in Nevada. I work with them"

"You were the guys who destroyed Mission City, right?" he asked and I chuckled.

"Well I wasn't with the others when that happened, but yeah" I said and he smirked and frowned.

"How did I come into this?" he asked and I activated my holoform and looked at him.

"Christopher…you came into this when you talked to me the other day" I said and he nodded.

"But I mean…were you meant to find me?" he asked and I shook my head no.

"No..No..No..It was just fate I suppose that we ended up together" I said and he looked out the window.

"Wait…you still want to be together?" he asked and I fought back the urge to yell my reply.

"Yes. Of course I do…" I said and he looked me in the eyes.

"But isn't it kinda…gross…for you I mean? Won't you get in trouble?" he asked and I smiled and shook my head no.

"Actually it becoming very common for a some reason. You are not the first human to love a autobot" I said and he blushed.

"Jack?" he asked and I smiled.

"Yeah Chris?" I replied.

"C-Can I met the others…you did say you wanted me to work with you…" he said warming up a bit.

"Sure…it is just down the road…actually you can see it from here if you look off in that direction" I said pointing out north where the base was and I froze and deactivated my holoform as I saw non other than Optimus's mate, Elita talking to a mech quite a bit larger than her. I sat back and turned my audio sensors to them.

"Who is that Jack?" Chris asked.

"That is my leader, Optimus Prime's mate Elita…I don't know who she is talking t-" I froze. "Megatron" I said stunned as I saw Elita kiss his cheek.

"Who is he?" Chris asked.

"The enemy…" I said still stunned and Chris froze. "Chris…we need to tell Prime" I said and he nodded.

I buckled him in and speed toward the base. Chris holding onto my steering wheel for life.

"Once we get there…what are we going to do?" he asked.

"Working on it…." I said and he nodded "I just hope we get there in time" I stated and he gulped.

* * *

AN: End of Book 1 of Wounded Wrecker. I will start Book 2 after Live Free, Love always Book 1 is finished. Please R and R


End file.
